un sauvetage en rouge
by Tidoo
Summary: Cassian était sous couverture depuis des mois quand Jyn est arrivée pour le sortir d'un guêpier qu'il ne supposait même pas. Elle doit se charger de distraire les Impériaux et dans cette robe rouge, le moins qu'on puise dire, c'est qu'elle y parvient. Peut-être un peu trop même...
1. Chapter 1

_Inspiré par ce visuel de Jaded : post/159510013876/rebelcaptain-undercover-spies-cassian-andor_

* * *

Le plus dur, et de loin, étaient les nuits. La journée, encore, Cassian arrivait à ne pas réfléchir, à ne pas penser aux conséquences des décisions qui étaient prises autour de lui, des décisions qu'il était parfois obligé de prendre pour maintenir sa couverture. Mais une fois seul dans son lit, dans cette chambre trop grande, trop décorée et trop luxueuse, il avait du mal à prétendre que tout était normal.

L'Empire était sévère, brutal et dominateur. Bien sûr, il le savait. Il en avait suffisamment fait les frais. Seulement, là, depuis des mois qu'il vivait au milieu même de l'Académie militaire d'Arkanis, là où se formaient les futurs officiers impériaux, c'était pire. Pire que d'être sous le feu ennemi, pire que d'être au combat directement, parce que là, il était encerclé, en permanence et il faisait partie du système qu'il exécrait. Bien sûr, sa place était utile et il était pleinement conscient de l'importance de sa mission d'infiltration seulement plus les mois passaient, plus il devenait difficile de prétendre. Surtout qu'il n'avait aucun signe de ses supérieurs lui annonçant la fin de son calvaire.

A force de tourner dans son lit, Cassian prenait mal à la tête. Le sommeil ne viendrait pas, du moins pas tant qu'il serait en état de réfléchir. Alors plutôt que de se laisser du temps pour se reposer, il quitta ses quartiers pour s'occuper un peu. Avec un peu de chance, s'il réussissait à s'épuiser physiquement, il arriverait à sombrer pour quelques heures au lever du jour. Il partit en direction d'une salle d'entrainement avec la ferme intention de passer ses nerfs sur un sac de sable quand il crut entrevoir une silhouette familière sur la passerelle menant au spacioport.

Il ralentit le pas et observa la démarche trop assuré de l'homme qui s'avançait derrière la vitre. Il était grand, mince et ses cheveux étaient bien trop longs pour être ceux d'un étudiant et sa tenue était trop simple pour être de la famille. Pourtant, il parlait tranquillement avec deux gardes en uniforme et semblait parfaitement à son aise. Ses mains bougeaient avec entrain et Cassian sentit son cœur se serrer devant l'attitude débonnaire de cet individu. Il gesticulait de façon irritante, à la manière très particulière d'un certain contrebandier et quand il tourna la tête vers sa navette, Cassian eut un mouvement de recul. Il n'avait aucun moyen d'éviter la confrontation. Même en ralentissant encore, il serait devant eux avant de pouvoir descendre vers les salles d'entrainement et faire demi-tour ne l'avancerait pas beaucoup non plus. Il n'y avait personne dans l'académie à cette heure donc sa présence serait forcément suspecte s'il repartait vers ses quartiers.

Adoptant l'attitude nonchalante d'un officier insomniaque, Cassian se dirigea comme prévu vers l'ascenseur et il se contenta de jeter un coup d'oeil désintéressé en direction des nouveaux arrivants, malheureusement Solo n'avait pas à cœur de l'épargner et au lieu de l'ignorer, il l'interpella bruyamment.

« Hé, enfin quelqu'un de sérieux ! »

Sans attendre de commentaire de Cassian, Han enroula son bras autour de ses épaules et se détourna de son escorte pour lui glisser de manière fort peu discrète à l'oreille :

« On a un problème. »

Avec toujours son sourire confiant, le contrebandier désigna du menton les deux gardes et ajouta :

« Ces deux-là n'ont pas l'air de bien comprendre. Je sais qu'on est arrivé plus tôt que prévu, mais je ne peux laisser trois Malgaldes à bord de mon vaisseau. Donc si vous pouviez faire un truc... il devait y avoir des accommodations de prévu, non ? »

Cassian fronça les sourcils.

« Des Malgaldes ? A l'académie d'Arkanis ?

\- Oui, pour égayer un peu la cérémonie de demain soir, à ce qu'il paraît... bref, normalement, on devait arriver demain matin mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux, moi, si je suis un super pilote et qu'on est en avance ? Hein ? C'est pas ma faute ! Donc bon, les petites dames, là, elles vont pas passer la nuit dans la navette à attendre avec moi, parce que bon, elles sont charmantes et tout, hein, j'dis pas, mais, je pense que dans l'intérêt de tout le monde, et il insista lourdement sur ce mot, il vaudrait mieux que vous leur montriez leurs quartiers. »

A nouveau, Han se retourna vers les deux gardes avec un sourire enjôleur et Cassian se retint de grogner. Il n'avait aucune idée que des Malgaldes avaient été conviées à la remise des diplômes et il ne comprenait pas bien ce que Solo attendait de lui. D'un autre côté, vu l'heure, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de réveiller la direction et il était de loin le plus gradé susceptible d'être encore éveillé. Par conséquent, il hocha la tête et fit signe aux gardes d'aller chercher une escorte.

« Prévoyez des gros bras, hein, elles sont chargées comme c'est pas permis... »

Han reprit ses gesticulations et repartit vers son vaisseau pour informer ses passagères. Quand il réapparut, suivi par trois silhouettes sombres couvertes de la tête aux pieds, Cassian avait pu trouver deux droïdes de protocole et une escouade de gardes prêts à accompagner les Malgales dans les chambres des invités.

A la lumière de l'entrée, Cassian put constater que les capes étaient chacune de couleur différente, dans un tissu sombre et épais qui ne laissait rien deviner de ce qu'il couvrait. Leurs larges capuchons leurs couvraient la moitié du visage et elles se tenaient de manière à surtout ne rien laisser voir qui puisse les identifier.

Avec son éternel sourire en coin, Solo salua ses passagères et en passant, il pressa l'épaule de la plus petite Malgale avant de disparaître avec les pauvres gardes désignés pour porter leurs bagages. La plus grande s'avança la première et s'inclina avec déférence avant de suivre le droïde. La deuxième s'inclina à son tour, laissant entrevoir une longue tresse noire qui dépassa de sa cape un court instant et la dernière lui tendit la main sans vraiment le regarder en face.

Malgré l'obstacle de la capuche, il reconnut l'intensité des yeux verts qui refusait de se poser sur lui.

« Kestrel Dawn, dit-elle au mur derrière lui et Cassian salua en s'efforçant de ne pas rester bloquer sur ses lèvres trop brillantes.

-Lieutenant Joreth Sward, c'est un honneur. »

Il y eut un court silence gêné puis Cassian vit les gardes arriver avec les valises des Malgaldes et il se mit en marche sans un mot. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était la seule à s'être présentée mais il lui était difficile de l'interroger tant qu'ils n'étaient pas plus à l'écart. Et comme si elle devinait ses questions, ce qui était probablement le cas, Jyn se mit d'elle même à expliquer sa situation.

« Je suis navrée de notre arrivée impromptue, lieutenant, et je vous remercie vraiment de prendre le temps de si bien nous accueillir, mes cousines et moi. »

Sa manière de parler était étrange, le timbre trop bas et le rythme trop lent pour correspondre vraiment au discours de Jyn tel qu'il le connaissait.

« Il faut excuser la froideur de Gandera et Shelneris, elles considèrent qu'elles doivent en premier lieu s'adresser au responsable de leur invitation.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal...

\- C'est bien aimable à vous. »

Elle tendit la main vers lui mais ne le toucha pas et se contenta de sourire.

« Je suis moins attachée qu'elles au protocole et je trouve absurde, compte tenu des problèmes que nous causons déjà en arrivant au milieu de la nuit, de compliquer la vie de tous. »

Cassian eut du mal à retenir un sourire quand elle insista encore sur son refus de suivre les règles et il garda les yeux rivés droit devant lui pour ne pas être tenté de lui jeter une oeillade complice. Ils n'étaient pas supposés se connaître, ils n'étaient pas supposés se parler et même si l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras était presque étouffante, il garda ses distances et ne répondit que quand il y était obligé.

Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, Cassian laissa passer les gardes avec les bagages et fit signe à Jyn de les suivre. Il hésita, partagé entre l'envie de rester près d'elle et la logique qui lui disait de fuir mais Jyn, après avoir retirer sa cape et vérifier que tout était en ordre revint vers lui et lui prit la main pour l'attirer dans la pièce.

« Laissez-moi vous offrir une tasse de thé pour vous remercier encore de votre charmante sollicitude, lieutenant. »

Elle avait une manière de le regarder, comme si elle voyait à travers lui. Les gardes se tenaient toujours là, attendant des ordres et Cassian ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester seul avec elle, et en même temps, refuser irait à l'encontre de la plus simple diplomatie.

« Il est tard, maitresse Dawn et vous avez un long voyage derrière vous j'imagine.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Si cela peut vous rendre la vie plus simple, je peux aussi proposer à boire à ces gentils garçons. Après tout, ils se sont donné bien du mal pour apporter mes affaires. »

Elle se dirigea vers les deux gardes et les gratifia chacun à leur tour d'un sourire chaleureux et leur caressa la joue. Il était facile de deviner l'embarras des deux hommes, peu habitués à une telle reconnaissance, surtout de manière aussi explicite et Cassian prit sa décision.

« C'est très aimable à vous, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, il est tard et je ne peux pas vous laisser distraire la garde...

\- Mais lieutenant, je suis une Malgalde, j'ai été embauchée pour distraire ! »

Elle inclina légèrement la tête et lui adressa un regard en coin qui en disait long. Un des gardes rougit et Cassian le fusilla du regard.

« Retournez à vos postes et prévenez le commandant Hux à la première heure de l'arrivée des Malgaldes. Et le directeur, évidemment. »

Il s'inclina vers Jyn et s'apprêta à sortir quand elle le retint par la manche. Le simple contact de ses doigts sur son l'intérieur de son poignet le fit frissonner.

« Lieutenant Sward, une dernière chose. »

Elle vérifia qu'ils étaient bien seuls mais Cassian secoua la tête. Ils pouvaient être sur écoute, les chambres des invités n'étaient absolument pas sûres. Jyn ne perdit rien de son sourire charmeur et ajouta simplement :

« Si vous pouviez vous assurer que Daemon, notre pilote, soit en bon état pour partir demain soir... Il est impératif que nous partions comme prévu. C'est déjà assez embarrassant pour nous de nous imposer avant l'heure, il serait inacceptable de prolonger notre séjour au-delà de ce qui est convenu. »

Son regard se fit plus direct et Cassian hocha la tête.

« Nous devons reprendre la route avant la dixième heure, sans faute et il nous faut un pilote en état. »

A nouveau, Cassian acquiesça et sans la quitter des yeux, il répondit :

« Je ferai le nécessaire, maîtresse Dawn, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je veillerais personnellement à ce que vous puissiez quitter l'académie comme prévu. D'ici là, reposez-vous. Le directeur Edersolm et le commandant Hux souhaiteront certainement vous voir dès qu'ils apprendront votre arrivée pour discuter avec vous de... ce qui est attendu... »

Il baissa le nez, admirant le taffetas de sa robe de voyage puis haussa les épaules avec embarras. De ce qu'il connaissait des Malgaldes, il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'elles venaient faire là, mais d'un autre côté, il ne voyait pas non plus pourquoi Jyn se faisaient passer pour l'une d'entre elle si réellement ses informations à leur propos étaient justes.

"Bien sûr, bien sûr. Ne vous tourmentez pas pour ça, lieutenant. Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous autres Malgaldes sommes simplement invitées pour distraire. Alors nous offrirons à votre commandant, votre directeur et tous vos précieux élèves, une distraction, je l'espère, inoubliable."

Elle afficha à nouveau ce sourire de séductrice et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres trop rouges en battant des cils.

« Je n'en doute pas, murmura-t-il au mur. Bonne nuit. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu prendre la fuite, Jyn s'accrocha à sa chemise et déposa un baiser bien trop tendre sur sa joue puis elle le poussa dans le couloir et referma la porte contre son épaule en riant. Cassian fut tellement surpris qu'il faillit ne pas remarquer la micro-puce qu'elle avait glissée dans le revers de sa manche.

De ce qu'il en avait compris, sa couverture était perdue, Jyn et Solo étaient là pour son extraction seulement de ce qu'il avait pour comprendre de leur plan, en dehors du rôle des Malgaldes venues pour attirer l'attention, c'était deux listes de chiffres qui n'avaient aucun sens. Clairement, il n'allait pas dormir de la nuit.

* * *

 _Les Malgaldes sont un pur produit de mon imagination, à mi-chemin entre Geisha, Companion et Artificier. Plus d'info au prochain chapitre._


	2. Chapter 2

L'explosion retentit dans la grande salle, suivie par des jets d'étincelles colorées mais seul Cassian semblait s'inquiéter. Tous les étudiants restaient bouche-bée devant les lumières qui dansaient autour d'eux, inconscients du danger. Ils étaient jeunes et même si innocent ne pouvait en aucun cas qualifier un Impérial, ils n'avaient jamais été directement sous le feu ennemi et ne pouvaient donc pas comprendre le malaise de Cassian.

Pour lui, le spectacle pyrotechnique des Malgaldes n'avait rien de plaisant. L'odeur des fumées, le bruit des fusées, et même les lumières des feux d'artifices, tout était lié aux combats. Et puis quand l'écran blanc des fumigènes fit en place à la silhouette longiligne d'une jeune femme, il retint son souffle. Il connaissait cette stature et même s'il était difficile de voir plus qu'une ombre, Cassian savait que Jyn se trouvait sur le devant de la scène.

L'obscurité devint totale puis deux flammes violettes se mirent à tournoyer. L'éclairage augmenta lentement, d'autres flammes apparurent autour de Jyn et virevoltèrent alors qu'elle faisait rouler un bâton aux extrémités enflammées entre ses doigts. De violet, les flammes passèrent lentement au rouge et tout autour d'elle s'embrasa.

Elle apparut enfin en plein lumière, sa peau blanche contrastant avec l'écarlate de sa robe et après un dernier jet de poudre qui étincela, elle fit tourner son bâton entre ses doigts avant de le claquer au sol pour laisser place aux deux autres artistes. Elle resta accroupie tandis que les autres Malgaldes entamaient leur numéro. La prestation de Jyn était clairement simpliste à côté de ses compagnes mais Cassian n'arrivait pas à la quitter des yeux. Son rôle maintenant que les danses avaient commencé consistait surtout à jeter de la poudre aux yeux, très littéralement, et à veiller à ce que celle-ci s'enflamme au bon moment pour mettre en avant les mouvements plus qu'impressionnants des Malgaldes. Cassian n'était pas sûr de l'origine de la jeune femme à la tresse, sa peau caramel et ses longs cheveux noirs ressemblaient à ceux d'une humaine, pourtant il y avait quelque chose dans la forme de ses yeux, avec ses pupilles fendues qui laissait à penser à un métissage. L'autre Malgalde était une Twi'lek à la peau dorée qui ne cachait absolument rien de sa musculature parfaite parfaitement à travers toutes les échancrures de sa tenue. Elle et sa compagne défiaient la gravité et probablement quantité d'autres lois de physique avec leurs mouvements fluides, s'enroulant dans leurs rubans avant de s'élever au-dessus du sol pour disperser à leur tour des poudres scintillantes que Jyn semblait capable de contrôler et d'enflammer à distance.

Il y eu d'autres explosions, jamais dangereuses mais toujours impressionnantes par leurs couleurs et leurs parfums et Cassian commençait à prendre la nausée à respirer toutes ces étranges vapeurs. Il ne fut pas mécontent quand enfin, après divers rebonds et autres embrasements, le spectacle toucha à sa fin.

Malgré l'habituelle réserve des militaires, les Malgaldes furent acclamées et Hux eut bien de mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses trois invitées pour les féliciter le premier. Plusieurs familles militaires de hauts rangs étaient là également et il était clair qu'il se jouait bien plus que de simples politesses à saluer les Malgaldes. Pour autant, les trois femmes restaient humbles et après des remerciements embarrassés, elles disparurent ensemble, laissant les Impériaux rejoindre la salle du buffet.

Cassian se tenait dans l'ombre, comme à son habitude, et il se raidit à l'approche de Solo mais ne fit pas un geste de reconnaissance. Le contrebandier avait un verre à la main et il semblait avoir déjà bien profité des largesses alcoolisées du banquet. Il titubait un peu et son regard était légèrement voilé comme si réellement, il était sous influence. Pourtant Cassian n'était pas inquiet. Il supposait que c'était une partie du plan. Après tout, Jyn avait lourdement insisté sur le fait qu'il leur fallait un pilote en état pour l'heure du départ et peut-être qu'elle comptait sur une prétendue ébriété de Solo pour justifier la réquisition d'un lieutenant Impérial. C'était frustrant de ne pas savoir et pire encore, il n'avait aucun moyen d'obtenir une quelconque information. Solo lui sourit avec ironie, comme s'il devinait son malaise puis il lui désigna du menton quelqu'un derrière lui et malgré tous ses instincts qui lui hurlaient de l'ignorer, Cassian se retourna et il faillit lâcher son verre.

Jyn et ses compagnes avaient rejoint la salle et il était difficile de passer à côté. Pourtant dans les familles des cadets, il y avait des tenues voyantes. Mais les Malgaldes étaient au-delà de toute compétition. Jyn en particulier était à couper le souffle.

Sa robe était faite pour attirer l'attention avec son décolleté bien trop profond mais ce que Cassian retenait vraiment c'était sa bouche, ses lèvres si parfaitement brillantes, du même ton exactement que l'extravagance de tulle qui se propageait autour d'elle et il devait faire des efforts conscients pour s'intéresser à ce qui se passait autour de lui plutôt que de rester focalisé sur ses lèvres.

Jyn ne lui accordait aucune attention particulière, comme les autres Malgaldes. Elle papillonnait au milieu de la grande salle, saluant gracieusement élèves, familles et officiels de l'Empire comme si elle avait fait ce genre de chose toute sa vie et Cassian essayait de se fondre dans la masse lui aussi, tout en restant sur ses gardes. Si réellement sa couverture ne tenait plus, il devait se montrer prudent, seulement il ne connaissait pas l'ampleur des dégâts et peut-être que cette extraction n'était que préventive parce que des doutes avaient été émis ailleurs qu'à l'Académie. Après tout, son rôle à Arkanis n'avait rien de dommageable pour l'Empire, du moins pas directement. Il se contentait d'observer les méthodes de formation des soldats impériaux, des stromtroopers aux officiers et étudiait comment la propagande fonctionnait de manière à pouvoir recruter un maximum d'agents pour la Rébellion dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Il se faisait aussi un carnet d'adresse, avec les noms et les positions des nouvelles recrues, de façon à pouvoir forger de nouvelles identités au besoin, mais il ne voyait pas bien comment tout cela pouvait avoir perçu comme une menace. Il devait y avoir autre chose et il faillait rentrer dedans à force de se creuser la cervelle dans le vide.

Là, devant lui, se tenait le vice amiral Tallatz pour lequel il avait servi d'assistant sous une autre identité et il dut de ne pas se faire voir qu'à une subtile manœuvre de la Malgalde aux yeux de chat qui détourna son attention de Cassian. Enroulant un bras autour de celui du vice-amiral, Shelneris le conduisit vers une des tables du buffet et Cassian poursuivit son avancée vers un des serveurs plus loin pour se débarrasser de son verre et tenter de s'éclipser avant de se faire remarquer. Seulement avant qu'il n'ait pu se retirer, Hux croisa sa route et malgré la présence plus que bienveillante de Jyn à son bras, il arrivait à avoir l'air contrarié.

Cassian aurait probablement dû s'en inquiéter mais le sourire de Jyn en l'approchant lui fit oublier sa réserve et il resta planté bêtement où il était.

« Lieutenant Sward, commença Jyn avec cette voix étrange, je suis ravie de vous retrouver. »

Elle posa la main sur son bras et se décrocha lentement du commandant pour venir près de lui, glissant de l'un à l'autre comme si elle était incapable de tenir seule et qu'elle devait absolument s'aider d'un support. La contrariée de Hux augmenta d'un cran alors que Jyn s'enroulait autour de Cassian et le rebelle ne sut comment réagir.

« J'expliquai au commandant Hux comment vous nous aviez permis à mes cousines et moi de nous reposer correctement cette nuit. Sans votre intervention nous aurions resté à bord de cet horrible transporteur en compagnie de son odieux pilote... »

Elle frissonna comme si l'idée même la révulsait puis affichant un sourire angélique, elle ajouta :

« Sans vous, nous n'aurions pas pu assurer un spectacle de qualité alors même que nous sommes entourés par la crème de l'Empire. »

Elle posa à nouveau la main sur le bras de Hux et celui-ci sembla se détendre un peu. Il tenta une vague flatterie sur la prestation irréprochable des Malgaldes, quelles que soient les circonstances mais Jyn ne le regardait pas vraiment. Elle souriait mais gardait toute son attention sur Cassian ce qui finit par le mettre mal à l'aise. La conversation était creuse au possible et malgré toutes les tentatives de Hux pour entraîner Jyn à l'écart, celle-ci restait fermement collée à Cassian.

Soudain, Gandera les rejoint et Hux s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. La Twi'lek leur adressa un simple signe de tête et se tourna immédiatement vers le commandant qui oublia tous ses griefs et sans même s'en rendre compte, se laissa guider un peu loin, laissant Jyn et Cassian enfin seuls. Du moins aussi seuls qu'ils pouvaient l'être au milieu d'une réception. Plusieurs impériaux voulurent profiter de la retraite du commandant pour approcher la prétendue Malgalde mais Jyn esquiva, avec des manières d'une délicatesse qu'il ne lui connaissait vraiment pas.

« Avez-vous aimer le spectacle, Lieutenant ? Demanda-t-elle soudain. »

Ils étaient juste à portée d'écoute du directeur et par conséquent, Cassian savait qu'il devait s'enthousiasmer. Il la félicita pour sa partie et bien sûr, Jyn balayait ses compliments pour insister sur la qualité bien supérieure des prestations de ses compagnes.

« Mais les artifices, c'est bien votre domaine, remarque-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas baisser les yeux sur la peau trop blanche qui s'étalait au milieu du rouge.

\- Simple chimie élémentaire, vous savez, Lieutenant. Mais je reconnais que ça peut faire son effet.

\- Ca peut aussi faire beaucoup de dégâts, assura d'un coup Edersolm en s'invitant dans leur discussion. Après tout, une bombe n'est jamais qu'une plus grosse explosion. »

Jyn apparut un cours instant dans une œillade exaspérée qu'elle dissipa d'un battement de cil et se tournant, elle était à nouveau Malgalde. Avec un sourire charmeur, elle posa la main sur l'épaule du directeur et rit doucement.

« Je comprends votre idée, Directeur, mais je peux vous assurez que mes artifices ne sont pas dangereux. »

Et pour prouver son point, elle fit tomber un peu de la poudre contenue dans un de ses bracelets au creux de sa main puis attrapa la paume de Cassian pour lui plonger les doigts dedans. Edersolm observa en silence et Cassian trembla quand Jyn porta son index jusqu'à ses lèvres pour en lécher le bout. Sous l'effet de l'humidité de sa langue, la poudre s'embrasa et il resta pétrifié. Les flammes n'étaient pas chaudes, seulement très colorées et Cassian aurait sans doute mieux apprécié la performance s'il n'avait pas de tels fourmillements dans la main, sans aucun lien avec la chimie.

« Vous voyez ? Parfaitement inoffensif ! »

Avec un salut bref, elle reprit le poignet de Cassian et annonça :

« Venez vous nettoyer, Lieutenant. Le produit que j'utilise n'est pas dangereux mais il peut donner des migraines quand on n'y pas habitué. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle l'entraina vers le couloir. Là, Cassian pensa enfin être en mesure de lui demander des explications seulement dès qu'ils furent seuls, Jyn se blottit contre lui et l'embrassa. Figé, il ne comprit que trop tard ce qui se cachait derrière cette soudaine démonstration d'affection.

« Kestrel, il nous reste un peu plus d'une heure avant de partir. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas préparer tes affaires plutôt que d'ennuyer ce pauvre lieutenant. »

Shelneris se tenait de manière stratégique entre Cassian et Tallatz mais le rebelle aurait été mieux caché s'il avait réagi à temps. Pour autant, il glissa la main sur la hanche de Jyn, l'avança dans son dos là où le tissu ne le protégeait plus d'un contact direct avec sa peau et garda les yeux baissés sur l'épaule nue de la jeune femme contre lui, il répliqua :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, maitresse Shelneris, je vais veiller personnellement à ce que tout soit en ordre dans la chambre de votre cousine. »

Shelneris eut le bon goût d'éclater de rire, ce qui clairement retint l'attention du vice-amiral et Cassian en profiter pour s'éclipser, tout en gardant le nez planté dans les cheveux de Jyn afin de se dissimuler. Il entendit les murmures faussement réprobateurs derrière lui qui insistèrent sur l'insouciance de la jeunesse comme si Tallatz lui-même ne venait clairement d'abuser des faveurs de la créature accrochée à son bras.


	3. Chapter 3

La première chose que Cassian remarqua en entrant dans la chambre de Jyn était que le sol crissait étrangement sous ses pieds et il baissa les yeux mais ne remarqua rien de particulier qui justifiât l'impression de marcher sur du sable. Il essaya de comprendre mais bien vite, il ne vit plus que du rouge, la robe de Jyn frôlant son pantalon et quand il leva le nez vers elle, il croisa son regard furieux. Sa voix, pourtant, restait mélodique et douce alors qu'elle posait la main sur le col de son uniforme pour l'inviter à la suivre. Son autre main qui serrait son poignet semblait bien plus en accord avec ses yeux et Cassian suivit docilement, en s'efforçant de garder son calme. C'était toujours Jyn, même si elle portait une tenue de Malgalde, même si elle parlait de manière trop posée, même si elle s'accrochait à lui comme n'importe quelle séductrice de bas étage. C'était Jyn et elle était là pour lui.

Avec un sourire malicieux, elle l'entraina jusqu'au refresher et fit tinter son bracelet contre le duracier afin de répandre un peu de poudre sur le rebord du lavabo. Elle était toujours collée à lui si bien qu'il était difficile de voir ce qu'elle faisait vraiment puis soudain, elle se glissa dans son dos et, enroulant les bras autour de sa taille, murmura derrière lui :

« Il faut bien vous laver les mains, Lieutenant, si vous ne voulez pas que le produit ne vous irrite la peau. »

Ouvrant en grand le robinet, Jyn le força à se mouiller les doigts et elle en profita pour faire gicler un peu d'eau sur la poudre qu'elle avait étalé sur la porcelaine. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. De la mousse se forma et une fumée blanche s'éleva alors que la céramique était attaquée par le mélange. Cassian observa, stupéfait et son regard alla de ses doigts à Jyn avec une certaine appréhension. Elle se plaqua contre le lavabo avec un sourire en coin satisfait et arrêta l'eau brusquement.

« Vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée de me mouiller, maîtresse Kestrel ? Après tout, vos produits semblent sensibles à l'eau… »

Jyn éclata de rire, rejetant la tête en arrière et Cassian eut bien du mal à ne pas laisser son regard couler sur son décolleté. Comme si elle devinait ses hésitations, Jyn se redressa et fit courir ses doigts le long de sa manche.

« Je sais très bien, ce que je fais, mon cher, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, même si certains composants que j'utilise peuvent être un peu... abrasif, ils sont aussi inoffensifs qu'une nébuleuse. Le pire qui puisse arriver, c'est de prendre mal à la tête à cause des vapeurs liées à certaines réactions chimiques c'est pourquoi il faut veiller à bien se débarrasser de toute trace de contamination. Les résidus se cachent souvent dans les poils, alors il est important de se nettoyer, entièrement... »

Et sans attendre sa réaction, elle se pencha vers la baignoire et filer couler l'eau puis elle se rapprocha de lui et reprit son petit jeu de séduction. Cassian prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de voir au-delà des apparences et il profita du bruit parasite provoqué par l'eau pour enfin lui demander des explications.

« Tu n'as pas eu mon message ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle. Je l'ai glissé dans ta manche hier soir. »

Cassian fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle commençait à défaire les agrafes de son uniforme.

« Kay m'a assuré que tu comprendrais le code mais vu ton comportement, je commence sérieusement à me poser des questions.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Quel code ? »

Sans réfléchir, il lui serra les poignets, arrêtant ses mouvements et avec un sourire totalement insupportable, Jyn remarqua :

« Il est très possible qu'on nous observe, alors si tu voulais bien enfin faire un effort et prétendre être un minimum intéressé, ça me simplifierait la vie. »

Faute de savoir comment il était supposé réagir, Cassian choisit de la repousser contre le mur et fit mine de l'embrasser. Une fois les lèvres dans son cou, il poursuivit son interrogatoire tandis que Jyn prétendait frémir.

« Je ne comprends absolument rien, à part que j'ai intérêt à éviter Tallatz si je veux éviter d'avoir à justifier de ma présence ici mais je ne vois pas bien pourquoi je suis supposé être dans ta chambre à jouer les amoureux transis ni comment ça doit m'aider à sortir d'ici.

\- Si ça peut te consoler, ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu l'idée, murmura-t-elle en passant la main dans ses cheveux. »

Elle se cambra légèrement et monta sur la pointe des pieds pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

« Tu pars dans mes bagages. Solo se charge de voler un vaisseau une heure après mon départ pour faire croire que tu m'as suivie, donc il vaudrait mieux réussir à convaincre tout le monde que tu as succombé à mon charme. Et avant que tu envisages de t'inquiéter pour d'éventuelles poursuites, je te rassure, on a pensé à tout. »

Du coin de l'oeil, elle désigna le lavabo et tout en continuant à jouer avec les fermoirs de sa veste, elle fit tinter ses bracelets.

« J'ai prévu une petite diversion qui devrait laisser les bâtiments légèrement abîmés, surtout s'il pleut dans les prochains jours. »

Cassian acquiesça en silence et les mains toujours fermement posées sur les hanches de Jyn. Il restait parfaitement immobile, tentant d'éviter tout contact déplacé et il sentit Jyn se crisper contre lui quand il demanda :

« Et pourquoi la mise en scène, maintenant ? »

Jyn émit un son étrange, entre grognement plaintif et grondement exaspéré et elle le repoussa un peu pour le regarder bien en face. Avec un sourire désabusé, elle posa les mains sur ses joues et murmura :

« Je comprends que ce soit déplaisant, mais fais un effort. On va être interrompu sous peu et l'idée du bain ensemble est ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux pour pouvoir prétendre sans être obligés de. Et il est très possible qu'on nous observe en plus de nous écouter, alors, s'il te plait, fais semblant d'avoir envie de moi. »

Elle cligna des paupières si vite que Cassian ne sut s'il avait rêvé ou non la lueur de déception angoissée dans ses yeux et Jyn lui sourit avec chaleur, redevenant ce qu'elle prétendait être. Les doigts glissant sur son bras, elle lui prit la main et l'attira jusqu'à à son lit où elle l'installa pour lui retirer sa veste.

« Ne soyez pas timide. Nous savons tous les deux pourquoi nous sommes là et je vous promets que tout ira bien. »

Jyn retroussa lentement sa jupe et défit la bride de ses escarpins tout en désignant du menton les bottes de Cassian.

« Vous voulez de l'aide ? »

Elle était sur le point de s'agenouiller à ses pieds quand Cassian reprit le dessus et se tourna un peu pour l'éviter.

« Ca ira, merci. »

Jyn se pencha en avant pendant qu'il retirait ses bottes et posa les lèvres sur sa joue doucement. Cassian retint son souffle quand il sentit ses doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux. Elle était convaincante et il était difficile de lui résister, surtout qu'il n'avait aucune raison de lui résister. Seulement il était dans son rôle de soldat Impérial depuis si longtemps qu'il avait du mal à retrouver ses sentiments propres. Et s'il commençait à être à nouveau Cassian, il voudrait être face à Jyn, surtout pour partager ce qu'ils étaient supposés partager.

L'apathie dans laquelle il vivait pour tenir son poste actuel était incompatible avec le flot d'émotions qui manquaient de le submerger dès que Jyn était concernée. Et l'avoir contre lui, câline et douce, en train d'utiliser tout l'artifice de ses charmes pour le faire coopérer dans un rôle auquel il ne pouvait prétendre sans se perdre était une véritable torture.

Jyn posa le front contre son épaule et tourna la tête pour parler dans son cou, ce qui le fit frissonner.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas la meilleure à ce genre d'exercice et je comprends que votre discipline militaire vous a habitué à la retenue, mais si vous vouliez bien vous laisser aller un peu... Je vous promets de ne rien faire qui vous embarrasse. »

Il sentit son sourire sur sa peau et posa les mains sur ses hanches pour la repousser un peu. Il pouvait le faire. Ce n'était pas si compliqué. Embrasser Jyn, prétendre avoir envie d'elle, simuler un rapport sexuel, honnêtement, rien de tout cela n'était difficile. Il n'avait même pas à se forcer. Il aurait tout le temps après, une fois dehors, loin de cette chambre, loin de l'Académie, loin d'Arkanis pour gérer et remettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Cassian posa la main sur la joue de Jyn et pour éviter de perdre tout contrôle, il ferma les yeux.

« Vous êtes absolument parfaite, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser. »

Ce baiser était nettement moins chaste que celui qu'ils avaient partagé dans le couloir. Il avait été bien trop surpris pour y répondre alors que là, enfin, il pouvait savourer la douceur de ses lèvres, la chaleur de son corps si près du sien et il pouvait oublier les circonstances qui l'avaient amené là. Il agrippa sa robe pour l'attirer contre lui et l'installa sur ses genoux. Ses mains trouvèrent sa peau et il fit courir ses doigts le long de son dos nu tandis qu'il entrouvrait la bouche pour profiter du goût sucré de sa langue.

Jyn se lovait contre lui, pressant ses cuisses contre son bassin comme pour être sûre qu'il ne puisse pas lui échapper et il eut envie rire rien qu'à l'absurdité de cette idée. C'était d'ailleurs bien le plan et Cassian ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, pour la fiabilité de leur histoire, bien sûr :

« On reste ensemble.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive ? »

Jyn paraissait hésitante et Cassian lui caressa les cuisses à travers le tulle et l'attrapa par les fesses.

«Quoi qu'il arrive. »

L'explication sembla suffisante pour briser les dernières tensions entre eux et Jyn gloussa un peu en enroulant les bras autour de son cou.

« Bonne décision. »

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, coupant court à toute conversation et elle fit rouler ses hanches doucement contre lui avant de s'attaquer à sa chemise. Elle n'était plus patiente ni délicate et manqua de déchirer le tissu dans sa brusquerie mais Cassian ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Son enthousiasme lui donnait envie de rire et il la laissa découvrir sa peau avec plaisir, sentant ses ongles le long de ses épaules quand il posa les lèvres sur son cou. Elle eut un gémissement surpris au moment où il mordit doucement le coté intérieur de son sein et il fut infiniment satisfait de la trouver aussi docile et répondante envers lui.

« Vous êtes conscient que ce serait plutôt à moi de vous satisfaire ? Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle alors que Cassian longeait son décolleté avec sa langue.

\- Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous y arrivez à merveille. »

Jyn rougit et évita son regard mais elle poursuivit ses caresses sur son dos. Cassian réalisa qu'il était peut-être un peu trop entreprenant et qu'il risquait de la mettre mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas supposé être réel entre eux, même s'il lui était difficile de se retenir tant il en avait rêvé.

« Le bain doit être prêt... »

Ils restèrent immobiles, chacun attendant de l'autre une réaction puis Jyn se redressa tout en gardant sa place sur ses genoux et elle essaya de défaire le nœud qui tenait sa robe dans son cou. Ses joues étaient toujours aussi rouges et pour lui éviter une gêne supplémentaire, Cassian l'attrapa par les hanches et se leva. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à la porter mais elle dut tout de même enrouler les bras autour de son cou pour ne pas lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

« Qu'est-ce que...

\- Le bain est prêt. Donc on y va. Après tout, je voudrais pas que vous preniez la migraine maintenant simplement parce que je suis couvert de votre étrange poudre de nébuleuse. »

Cassian lui adressa un sourire confiant auquel Jyn répondit immédiatement.

« Je peux marcher, vous savez. »

Il n'y avait que quelques pas entre le lit et le fresher donc le temps que l'emprise de Cassian se relache, Jyn n'avait plus qu'à se retourner pour trouver la baignoire. Elle coupa l'eau pour prévenir tout débordement et sentit Cassian derrière elle. Ses mains avaient à nouveau trouver ses hanches et il la fit pivoter pour la regarder bien en face et s'assurer qu'elle était toujours prête.

« Je peux y aller en premier. »

La proposition était ouverte, lui laissant une échappatoire au besoin mais Jyn secoua la tête.

« Il me semblait qu'on était d'accord. Ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, un simple baiser rapide puis s'attaqua à sa ceinture. Elle la défit prestement et repoussa son pantalon avant de s'occuper de sa robe mais Cassian fut plus rapide. Il tira sur le ruban et dans un bruissement de tulle, le tissu s'effondra laissant Jyn seulement couverte d'une petite culotte rouge vif. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre commentaire, Jyn se pressa contre lui et Cassian inspira profondément le parfum de ses cheveux.

La sentir à moitié nue contre lui était presque suffoquant mais avant qu'il n'ait un geste déplacement et ruine leur relation, ils entendirent le bip du verrou digital qu'on forçait.

Jyn jura mais resta un instant dans ses bras puis elle posa un baiser entre ses clavicules et murmura :

« Va dans la baignoire, je m'en occupe. »

Elle fit volte-face et s'engagea vers sa chambre sans un regard derrière elle. Cassian fut assez content de pouvoir rester seul un moment pour retrouver ses esprits tant l'imagine de son dos nu et de cette culotte rouge le hantait. De ce qu'il en entendait, Jyn se faisait faussement gronder par une Impériale et sa complice Malgalde mais toute l'affaire suintait l'hypocrisie puisque le vrai problème n'était pas Jyn, ou Kestrel, mais bien celui avec qui elle était. Et clairement avoir Jyn dénudée mettait l'Impériale mal à l'aise si bien qu'elle ne resta pas longtemps mais avant de partir, elle cria :

« Et Commandant, n'oubliez pas vos devoirs, et soyez prêt dans dix minutes pour raccompagner vos invitées, merci ! »

La porte claqua lourdement derrière elle et Jyn réapparut dans le fresher juste après, heureusement couverte d'une ample tunique de voyage. Sans le regarder, elle murmura :

« C'est bon. Maintenant, dépêche, on y va. »

Bêtement, Cassian acquiesça et la rejoignit dans la chambre, se sentant un peu idiot d'être seulement avec son pantalon. Jyn mettait de l'eau partout et soudain, le sol commença à mousser et un chuintement régulier permit de parasiter les éventuelles écoutes de leur conversation.

« Pourquoi elle m'a appelé commandant ? C'était qui, d'ailleurs ? »

Ne voulant surtout pas avoir le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'ils venaient de partager, à combien ça semblait réel, combien c'était parfait, Cassian reprenait son rôle d'espion et exerçait ses talents là où ils étaient les meilleurs : le recueil d'informations.

« Rae Sloane. Elle passe son temps sur le dos de Hux et comme elle l'a vu avec moi tout à l'heure, elle a dû supposer qu'il était avec moi. Gandera a dû la mettre sur cette voie aussi. »

Jyn lui sourit, assez satisfaite de la tournure des événements et elle ajouta avec un brin de malice :

« Allez, Capitaine, dans la valise. On a une navette à prendre. »

Elle poussa sa malle devant lui et Cassian grimaça.

« Combien de temps ?

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'on soit en hyperespace. Donc t'inquiète, ce sera pas long.

\- Sauf que si Solo reste ici, qui pilote la navette ? »

Jyn cilla, interloquée et lui posa sa robe sur la tête.

« Sérieux ? Mais je te l'ai dit hier soir ! Ronchonna-t-elle en fermant la valise. Le pilote. Bodhi. Je te jure que je vais tuer Kay. »

Cassian était convaincu qu'elle continua à pester mais il ne pouvait plus la comprendre. Il était content qu'elle se comporte normalement avec lui même si cela signifiait qu'il fallait derrière eux leur petite aventure.

* * *

 _Encore un chapitre avant la fin ! Stay tuned !_


	4. Chapter 4

Bodhi souleva le couvercle de la malle et Cassian se découvrit en même temps soulagé et déçu. Après plus d'une heure passée enfermé dans un espace confiné sans pouvoir bouger ni faire le moindre bruit, il était assez content d'être libéré. Et trouver un visage amical à sa sortie était plaisant. Pour autant, il avait pensé que Jyn serait là alors qu'il était seul avec le pilote au milieu de la soute.

« Content de te revoir en un seul morceau, Capitaine. »

Bodhi lui tendit des vêtements propres en souriant et Cassian hocha la tête sans rien dire.

« Je te conseille d'aller te nettoyer un peu, vu ce qui trainait dans cette caisse... Et n'hésite pas à te reposer, il y a plein de place dans les cabines ! »

Cassian se dirigea vers le fresher et s'efforça de se vider la tête. C'était étrange de se retrouver à se laver si peu de temps après avoir quitter la baignoire de Jyn et il se demanda s'il serait à nouveau capable de se nettoyer sans voir du rouge. Etait-ce vraiment simplement pour le jeu des apparences qu'elle l'avait touché de la sorte ? Parce que finalement, ils n'avaient même pas été surpris ensemble et même si sa chambre avait été sur écoute, ils n'avaient pas à s'investir autant dans leur rôle. Elle aurait pu se contenter de l'embrasser avant de le laisser se laver pendant qu'elle l'attendait sur son lit. Ou si vraiment elle avait voulu surjouer la séduction, elle aurait pu faire mine de rester près de lui dans le fresher, mais sans avoir à donner autant de sa personne. Elle avait l'air sincèrement embarrassée de se retrouver ainsi avec lui du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se décide à coopérer...

D'un autre côté, si Jyn n'avait pas fait que jouer son rôle de Malgalde, pourquoi lui avoir dit que ce n'était pas son plan ? Et quel était vraiment leur plan ? Toute cette mise en scène pour le sortir de là était absurde mais Cassian n'avait pas tellement d'éléments pour comprendre ce que Jyn avait en tête. Alors il se lava, s'habilla et tenta de redevenir lui-même. Seulement après des mois à prétendre être un autre, il n'était pas plus très sûr de savoir comment faire.

En se regardant dans le miroir, il fut content de voir que sa barbe commençait déjà à pousser après seulement deux jours sans se raser et comme il n'était plus en terre Impériale, il laissa ses cheveux sécher à l'air libre sans les coiffer. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais c'était un pas dans la bonne direction. Ne plus être constamment impeccable, ne plus suivre à la lettre des directives stupides.

Une part de lui savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour se sentir à nouveau lui-même et il aurait probablement dû profiter du voyage pour dormir un peu seulement Cassian était nerveux, il trépignait de revoir Jyn. La vraie Jyn, pas la version déguisée en Kestrel et donc même si c'était plutôt idiot, il décida d'explorer la navette plutôt que de se reposer. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait au moins à savoir où ils allaient et comment ils étaient supposés retrouver le reste de l'Alliance.

En attendant des voix dans un couloir, Cassian réalisa qu'il ne savait même pas avec qui il voyageait. Il aurait dû commencer par aller trouver Bodhi mais quand il entendit la voix de Jyn, il oublia tout le reste. Il s'efforça d'être discret, le pied léger et la respiration mesurée alors qu'il écoutait les échanges tendus entre Jyn et celles qu'il supposait être les deux Malgaldes. Il n'était sûr de rien mais Jyn discutait avec deux autres femmes à propos de travail et de compensation et elle n'avait pas l'air contente.

« Nous avions un accord, répéta-t-elle pour la troisième fois, et il ne devait pas m'impliquer plus qu'aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais, _Patheesa_ , et je n'exige rien de plus.

\- Nous te demandons simplement d'y réfléchir, dit une autre voix à l'accent prétentieux. Tu es douée et tu le sais. Ca pourrait être plus que lucratif et tu pourrais en profiter pour te faire des contacts utiles en travaillant avec nous qui... »

Il y eut un silence suivi par un bruissement de tissu et Cassian comprit qu'il n'avait été aussi discret qu'il le pensait. Il avait probablement perdu l'habitude alors affichant son air le plus serein, il avança dans la pièce comme si tout était normal.

« C'est un honneur de faire enfin votre connaissance, Capitaine. »

Shelneris ne bougea pas de sa place mais Cassian sentait son regard félin couler de ses pieds à sa tête, jaugeant chaque parcelle avec une application professionnelle et il retint un frisson.

« Kestrel nous a beaucoup parlé de vous. C'est rare, de sa part... »

Les deux Malgaldes échangèrent un coup d'oeil qu'il ne sut interpréter et Cassian s'appliqua à se montrer courtois en les remerciant pour leur aide.

« Ce n'était pas pour vous, Capitaine, coupa Shelneris d'un ton las. Ni même pour votre Rébellion, même si c'est toujours un plaisir d'élargir notre clientèle.

\- Sauf que nous ne sommes pas clients, intervint Jyn platement. »

Elle se leva pour reprendre du caf et quand elle se rassit, elle posa une assiette sur la table devant Cassian et fit le tour pour se réinstaller à côté de Shelneris. Jyn désigna l'assiette du menton et ordonna à Cassian de manger. Quelque chose dans son regard lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se taire alors il s'exécuta en silence. C'était un bon moyen de rester avec elle sans avoir à participer à sa conversation. Il eut même l'agréable surprise d'avoir droit à un ragoût parfumé plutôt que des barres de protéines ou une bouillie reconstituée. Un des avantages de voyager avec Malgaldes, sans doute, qui contrebalançait la tension dans la pièce.

« Combien tu veux ? demanda soudain Jyn. »

Gandera se rassit, satisfaite.

« Comme tu veux, _Patheesa_ , et tu le sais bien. Nous ne te forcerons à rien mais tu sais aussi que tu perds ton temps à travailler pour l'Alliance de cette manière. Tu serais bien plus utile avec nous et tu pourrais en plus leur fournir des informations directement depuis le Noyau.

\- Tu es la meilleure, Kestrel, ajouta Shelneris avec un sourire faux. C'est toujours ce que tu as dit, non ? »

Gandera fit claquer sa langue et ses lekku bougèrent avec irritation mais elle ne commenta pas.

Quand Cassian tendit la main vers la tasse de Jyn, les chaises raclèrent sur le duracier et les deux Malgaldes se levèrent en un mouvement.

« On te laisse y réfléchir, ma chérie. Et si ça peut t'aider, nous accepterons aussi que d'autres travaillent avec toi. »

Gandera sourit à Cassian et Shelneris posa la main sur son épaule.

« Je me ferai un plaisir de lui apprendre si besoin. »

Cassian prit une gorgée de caf dans la tasse de Jyn et la regardant discrètement derrière sa frange. Elle fusilla Shelneris du regard avec une intensité capable d'arrêter une armée, mais l'intéressée se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de suivre la Twi'lek dans le couloir. Cassian attendit d'avoir fini sa tasse puis il attendit encore et une fois sûr que les Malgaldes ne pouvaient plus l'entendre, il demanda :

« C'était quoi tout ça ? »

Jyn garda le silence et se leva pour reremplir sa tasse qu'elle partagea avec lui sans un mot.

« Jy... » Avant de complétement prononcer son nom, il se retint et jura entre ses dents. « Je veux simplement comprendre. »

Il la regarda par en-dessous, refusant de la prendre de front mais il avait réellement besoin de savoir.

« C'est une longue histoire et ça ne te concerne pas. T'inquiète. »

En soupirant, Cassian baissa les yeux et il la vit se lever à nouveau. Il lui attrapa le poignet quand elle passa à sa hauteur et elle se figea.

« S'il te plait. Explique-moi. Si tu ne veux pas me parler des Malgales ou de comment tu t'es retrouvée à l'Académie, très bien mais dis-moi au moins où on va et ce que je suis supposé faire en attendant. »

Jyn pinça les lèvres et tourna la tête vers le couloir puis revint sur Cassian. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraina à travers la navette jusqu'aux cabines. Là, elle poussa par la première porte qu'elle referma derrière elle.

« Ici on pourra parler tranquille. Toutes les chambres sont insonorisées.

\- Tu ne leur fais vraiment pas confiance. »

Jyn renifla et croisa les bras sur la poitrine et garda les yeux rivés au le sol comme s'il l'avait personnellement offensée.

« Si tu les connaissais, tu ne leur ferais pas confiance non plus, crois-moi.

\- Alors pourquoi les avoir emmenées...

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, figure-toi ! Draven a eu vent que Hux perdait ses alliés et que tout le monde autour de lui était doublement contrôlé et ensuite, Tallatz et Sloane décident d'aller faire une inspection en plein pendant la cérémonie de remise des diplômes. On a dû agir vite. »

Elle faisait les cent pas dans la chambre et Cassian le regardait avec un mélange d'amusement et de fascination. Elle bougea avec cette grâce légère, cette même démarche assurée et féline que lorsqu'elle était en talons comme si ce mouvement lui était parfaitement naturel. C'était difficile de détourner les yeux du balancement langoureux de ses hanches.

« On avait besoin d'un moyen de rentrer à l'Académie et bien sûr, Solo a eu besoin de la ramener en annonçant qu'il connaissait des Malgaldes et d'un coup, tout le monde a dit que je devais participer et jouer le jeu parce que ce serait plus simple pour toi. »

A ce moment-là, Cassian décida de s'asseoir parce qu'il devait se concentrer pour afficher un visage neutre. Puis il demanda :

« Mais tu les connaissais aussi, non ? Avant la mission, je veux dire. »

Jyn arrêta ses allées et venues et évita soigneusement de croiser son regard. Elle tripota ses cheveux, plus longs que dans son souvenir nota-t-il distraitement quand elle vint se poser en face de lui en haut du lit.

« J'ai travaillé pour elles. Avant. A l'époque où Solo leur fournissait en douce des produits chimiques et c'est comme ça qu'on s'est connu. Mais je n'ai jamais été l'une d'entre elles. »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux en disant cela et Cassian ne put retenir un sourire.

« Je ne connais pas grand chose sur les Malgaldes, lui dit-il doucement, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à t'imaginer dans ce rôle. »

Jyn se raidit et il lui attrapa la main.

« Je ne veux pas être désagréable, Jyn, mais tu dois bien reconnaître que tu n'as rien d'une séductrice. »

Sa moue boudeuse n'était pas très convaincante et même si elle baissait les yeux sur ses bottes, Cassian pouvait tout de même entrevoir son sourire désabusé.

« Ouais, ben j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, d'accord ? Je n'aurai jamais essayé s'ils ne m'avaient tous dit que...

\- C'est qui, tous ?

\- Ben, Solo, évidemment et aussi Bodhi, Chirrut, Tonc, Melshi et même Draven a dit que ça devait être moi. Kay a ajouté des probabilités plus favorables si c'était moi qui... tu sais. »

Elle secoua la main d'un geste vague et Cassian faillit soupirer. Il était totalement scié. Pas qu'il se soit réellement imaginé avoir été très discret sur son intérêt pour Jyn mais que toute la Rébellion ait compris sauf elle, c'était un peu dur à avaler.

« Je sais que c'est idiot. Tout ce plan était idiot parce que ça n'a aucun sens que m'envoyer moi pour ce genre de chose et je le savais... Je suis vraiment désolée, Cassian, je te promets que je ne t'aurais jamais mis dans une position pareille s'ils ne s'étaient pas tous liguer contre moi et... »

Elle soupira et s'excusa de plus belle ce qui fit rire Cassian.

« C'est plutôt à moi de te présenter des excuses, Jyn. »

Elle leva un regard confus vers lui mais avant qu'elle ne l'interroge, il ajouta :

« Le plan était plutôt idiot, c'est vrai et je dois avouer que je suis surpris que tu aies accepté.

\- Il fallait que je te sorte de là et on n'avait pas trop le temps d'être difficile sur la méthode.

\- Peut-être mais je suis quand même navré que Draven t'ait manipulée.

\- Hein ? »

Clairement, elle ne comprenait pas et si Cassian n'avait pas été aussi las, il aurait peut-être laissé tomber pour se concentrer sur des choses plus importantes seulement après ce qu'ils avaient partagé quelques heures plus tôt, il voulait éviter d'être hanté par le souvenir sans rien essayer.

« Tu n'arriveras pas à me séduire, Jyn, simplement parce que même si on a passé presque autant de temps séparés qu'ensemble, je craquerai pour toi avant même que tu fasses quoi que ce soit. Et c'est pour ça que je n'étais pas très emballé pour t'embrasser à l'Académie. Si on doit en arriver là, je préférerais que ce ne soit pas pour une mission ou un rôle, mais bien parce qu'on le voit tous les deux. »

Elle resta silencieuse tellement longtemps que Cassian crut avoir fait une erreur stratégique en étant aussi honnête puis elle lui offra un sourire en coin et son cœur faillit s'arrêter.

« Ok. Bon ben du coup ça va être plus facile pour moi et Draven et Gandera seront contents. »

Cassian haussa les sourcils et Jyn lui sourit franchement en serrant ses doigts toujours accrochés aux siens.

« Ben, tu vois, puisque tu es déjà sous le charme, j'ai envie de dire que ça ne devrait pas te poser trop de problème de continuer à jouer les amoureux transis et de cette manière, je peux garder Kestrel dans son rôle avec les Malgaldes et tu gardes le lieutenant Sward qui a suivi sa belle en dépit des conséquences sur sa carrière. Je suis à peu près sûre que Draven a déjà commencé à préparer une couverture pour justifier ton absence comme si tu avais été puni officiellement et Kay doit certainement calculer tous les scénarios possibles pour ne pas avoir à tuer ce cher Joreth.

\- Je veux bien comprendre en quoi ça plairait à Draven, mais toi, Jyn ? Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ? De ce que j'en ai entendu, tu n'avais pas l'air très motivée à travailler à nouveau pour les Malgales. »

Elle haussa les épaules et lui offrit un sourire plutôt coquin.

« C'est surtout que c'est rasoir. Mais si ça m'oblige à passer une semaine enfermée dans une chambre avec toi pour maintenir ta couverture du soldat Impérial en fuite, je crois que je devrais réussir à leur fournir leurs feux d'artifices.

\- Des feux d'artifices ? »

La tête de Cassian devait être suffisamment explicite sur ce qu'il en pensait parce que Jyn rougit et marmonna à propos de chimie élémentaire et de combien elle était douée pour les explosions mais Cassian n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Il bouscula son genou avec le sien pour attirer son attention et posa la main sur sa joue.

« Le rouge te va bien, tu sais, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

\- Ah ouais ? »

Jyn parla à un cheveu de ses lèvres et glissa :

« Ca tombe plutôt bien que j'en porte encore, alors. »

Baissant les yeux sur sa tunique grise et son pantalon vert foncé, Cassian afficha clairement ses doutes mais Jyn l'attira sur le lit en hochant la tête. Elle avait toujours les joues en feu quand elle pressa le comm pour demander à Bodhi combien de temps il restait avant leur arrivée sur Corellia et comme ils avaient encore quelques heures devant eux, elle gratifia Cassian d'un regard défiant et assura :

« Je te promets. Mais je n'ai pas dit où c'était. »

Cassian lui sourit, malicieux, et souleva lentement sa tunique pour dessiner mollement sur sa peau.

« Il falloir que je cherche alors. »

* * *

 _Et oui, je finis là dessus, parce que je trouvais que ça allait bien et que globalement, ils sont sortis d'affaires. Désolée pour l'attente, aussi, c'était pas prévu._


End file.
